Pop Culture SMASH!
by headmaster lion who can talk
Summary: The newest big TV hit that has everyone buzzing in anticipation? My Hero Academia! But that many teenaged actors playing angsty young super heroes are bound to have plenty of drama and complications off screen as well, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo, guess who's starting a new story despite having so many stories still unfinished! That's right, it's me. Because I suck, but also because I have lots of ideas.**

 **So the premise is that My Hero Academia is a new show and we'll be following the adventures of the actors playing our favorite heroes in training. I'll be referring to the actors by the first names and the characters by the last names or nick names. I thought about giving them all AU names, but there's just so many of them. I'll be switching which characters get followed based on who has plot going on or whatever, so everyone will get to be in it :D**

 **Okay, on to the part you care about.**

Ch. 1

It was supposed to be huge. Ever since the series was announced, there had been a steady media buzz about it. Excitement seemed to buzz every time a new cast announcement was made. My Hero Academia was supposed to be the new pop culture smash. Filming was still about a week away, and already social media was begging for cast and costume pictures.

The day before the scheduled shoot, nine of the actors were brought into hair and makeup to have their hair dyed. Izuku parked in the lot outside the studio, pulled his phone off the aux cord, and headed towards the building. Even though he was only getting his hair dyed, Izuku was, admittedly, a little nervous. He was playing the lead role in My hero Academia, a character called Deku, and while he was incredibly grateful and excited for the role he couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. Izuku was a relatively unknown actor. This wasn't his first job, but he'd never really done anything big or impressive. Sure, there were some other actors with his level of experience and even a few who were in their first role, but considering there were also plenty of big names in the cast and this was supposed to be a really big project, Izuku was surprised he had been offered the role. When he got inside, the others were already there. He recognized Kyoka, who he had worked with once before, as well as Tenya, Shoto, and Mezo who he had seen in movies or television shows before. There was also a blonde boy who looked familiar, and three others who Izuku didn't recognize. When he entered they all looked up.

"I'm not late, am I?" Izuku asked, suddenly more nervous.

"No, you're all right, the producers and costume people haven't come out yet," Tenya said before turning back to his phone.

Izuku's nerves settled down a bit. He walked over to Kyoka, who was talking with some of the others.

"Hey, Kyoka," He greeted, "Looks like we're working together again." The last time they had worked together they had played love interests in an indie short film.

"Looks like it," Kyoka chirped, smiling at him, "We should take a picture for instagram, come 'ere!"

Izuku stepped next to Kyoka and put an arm around her waist. Kyoka took a minute to adjust her light brown hair to sit behind her shoulders before draping an arm over Izuku's shoulders and taking a selfie.

"This is such a cute picture," She said, as Izuku looked at their brightly smiling faces over Kyoka's shoulder. "You okay if I tag you in it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool!" Kyoka tapped away on her phone, filtering and captioning the picture.

"Uh, Hey, I'm Denki," said the blonde boy Kyoka had been talking with, "You're Izuku, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Izuku replied.

"Nice to meet you, man," Denki said, Shaking Izuku's hand.

"You too. And you're Mezo, right?" Izuku turned to the extremely tall boy standing with them.

"Yep," He responded, shaking Izuku's hand "I checked out some of your stuff, man, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Oh, thanks!"

"All right, listen up," A voice called the attention to all of the teenagers standing around, "Glad you all could make it, most of you are gonna be here a while. We want to create a really comic book super hero sort of aesthetic, so we're gonna be adding a few unnatural colors into the mix of the students. Take a seat at the chair with your name taped to the back and we'll get started.

The teenagers all looks over the chairs and sat in their allotted spots before hearing about what was in store for them. Izuku glanced in the mirror and silently said goodbye to his sandy blonde hair and began mentally preparing himself for it to be dyed green. Shoto was surprised when he was told his hair would be half silver and half red. He didn't think he could pull off such a bold look. Mina was incredibly excited to hear her strawberry blonde hair would be fluffed and layered and dyed bubblegum pink. Eijiro was similarly excited to have his dark hair dyed red and was looking forward to seeing how to spike it up. His hair was pretty long, and really thin and wispy, so he never really knew what to do with it other than tie it into a loose bun. The only one who was truly upset about the plans for their hair was Kyoka.

Kyoka's agent had told her to keep a fairly neutral look that looked nice but kept her open to as many roles as possible. She loved the way her soft curls cascaded down to her mid back and thought the side part framed her face really nicely. It was a simple and romantic sort of look. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to imagine how she'd look with her hair stick straight. She tried to imagine how she'd look with a severe angular cropped haircut. She tried to imagine how she'd look with lopsided fringe. She tried to imagine how she'd look with her hair dyed purple. No matter how she thought about it, Kyoka knew she'd immediately be labeled as "edgy" and severely decrease her options for roles. When the stylist behind her chopped off a large chunk of her hair without warning, Kyoka felt like she might cry. She fought back the tears and tried desperately to maintain a professional demeanor as she watched her beloved curls fall away. When the dye was in her hair and the stylist had stepped away, Kyoka pulled her knees up to her chest and allows herself a moment of self pity.

"Hey," she hears the person in the chair next to her say. She looks up to see Denki. "It'll be okay. I'm sure no matter what they do you'll look great." He smiled brightly at her.

"That's easy for you to say," Kyoka huffed, "You're just getting like one streak of your hair done. They're changing my look entirely. I'll have to redo my entire brand. I'll be an edgy girl now."

"So?"

"So, I'm not edgy! I don't play edgy roles."

"Well you got this role, so I guess you've got some potential for edgy."

Kyoka let out a huff of breath and looked away from Denki.

The boy sighed. "Look," He said, "Sometimes you've gotta redo your brand. It happens as an up and coming actor. Maybe you don't usually play these sorts of characters, but pretty much the whole world is gonna see you playing Jiro with your choppy purple hair and they'll think 'Hey, we should get that girl for the edgy character in our movie or show or whatever.' No matter how you look at it this show's a great opportunity. And anyway, it's just hair. It'll grow out if you really don't like it."

Kyoka appreciated that he was trying to make her feel better, but she wasn't sure she would be able to talk without crying right now, so instead she stayed quiet and kept looking away. Denki sighed and pulled out his phone.

When the color and styling was all done, Kyoka didn't recognize herself in the mirror. The stylist had asked her what she thought, and she weakly responded that she loved it while trying to hide the fact that she was shocked, upset, and mildly horrified. The producer and director had checked over all the teenagers and raved about how much they loved her "new look." Kyoka put on a smile while they were there, but now that it was just the actors left, packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave. Kyoka lingered by her chair, hoping that if she left last then no one would see her if she couldn't keep herself from crying anymore. The last person left besides her was Shoto. As he was walking out, he noticed how downtrodden Kyoka looked. Running a hand through his new multi colored hair, he felt like he knew why. We walked over to where she stood.

"Hey," Shoto said, causing the girl to look up, "I uh, I know how you feel. It's a great look, I guess, and the producers love it. It's for the role and it'll probably look great in context, but like for everyday life and other jobs and stuff...it sucks."

Kyoko felt herself trembling slightly as she looked down at her feet. "I hate it," She said softly. "I know it sounds stupid. It's just hair. I just...I don't feel like me anymore." She silently cursed when she felt tears start to slip down her face. She tried to discretely brush them away before she humiliated herself in front of Shoto, who was her new costar, a popular young actor, and admittedly really cute. Shoto noticed she had started crying and after weighing the options briefly, decided to pull Kyoko into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Held securely in Shoto's embrace, Kyoko couldn't stop the tears. She held on tightly to the boy in front of her as he rubbed her back comfortingly and let her cry herself out. Neither of them noticed when Denki stepped back into the building to see if Kyoko was coming out, and neither of them noticed how broken up he looked to see her in Shoto's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Eijiro was practically vibrating as he bounced in the passenger seat of his mom's car. He was struggling to contain all the excitement that kept building up the further into production they got. Eijiro had never acted professionally before. He felling love with drama club when he started high school three years ago, but he'd always been in the ensemble. The school's director heard about open auditions in the nearby city and took the club on a field trip one weekend. Everyone was hoping to be called back, but no one was expecting Eijiro to be the only one to be moved forward in the process. When he got the call that he'd been cast- and in a fairly big role at that- Eijiro was absolutely ecstatic. He stayed up all night tearing through the scripts as soon as he received them. He loved standing in for costume fittings, and having his hair dyed bright red and spiked out in all directions made him incredibly happy. Now he was on his way to his first professional photo shoot for the brand new television show he was in and he was so excited he barely waited for his mom to stop the car before leaping out of the front seat. He vaguely registered her scolding him in the background as he ran up to the studio door.

When he got inside the room was always bustling with people. There were actors changing into costumes, some sitting in hair and makeup, and plenty of attendants milling around fixing people. Eijiro pushed back a strand of long red hair that had placed itself between his eyes and looked around at the scene before him.

"Eijiro?" a woman said, causing the boy to look up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's me!" the boy replied, a broad smile crossing his face.

"You can follow me," the woman said before walking off quickly. She pulled one of his costumes off a rack and brought him to a changing area. "You can change behind this divider then head over to hair and makeup."

"Okay," Eijiro said, prancing behind the divider. When he rounded the corner, he found one of the other boys undoing his belt. "Oh," Eijiro said, stopping in his tracks, "Sorry, I thought..."

"You're fine, man. The guys are all changing on this one side," the other boy said, dropping his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them.

Eijiro was a little surprised at how comfortable this boy was changing in front of someone else. He hung his costume up and began sheepishly pulling off his shirt. He glanced up to see the other boy casting aside his own t-shirt and came to a sudden realization.

"Wait, you're Katsuki," Eijiro said suddenly, "I've seen you in movies before, you're like super cool!"

Katsuki smiled a bit, "Hey, thanks, man."

"My name's Eijiro. You're playing Bakugou, right?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"I'm Kirishima."

"No kidding, your like Bakugou's only friend."

"I'm guess we'll be seeing kind of a bit of each other, then" Eijiro said, feeling a slight heat rise in his ears.

"I guess so," Katsuki said, holding his hand for Eijiro to shake.

Eijiro took his hand just as another two boys came around the corner to change.

"Are we interrupting something?" the blonde boy asked, laughing to himself. Eijiro was confused for a moment before he realized that he was shirtless and Katsuki was in only his boxers. Eijiro felt the heat from his ears spread down to his face as he sheepishly backed over to where he had hung his costume.

Once the teenagers were finished sitting through hair and makeup, they were taken to take solo character pictures. They were given a few different poses to stand in as they were coached through the shoot. After taking a character headshot, they were told to sit in the waiting area. As more and more of them finished up their pictures, the gathering of teenagers grew larger and larger. They all introduced themselves and listed the character they play what felt like at least a thousand times by the time all the students were done having individual photos done.

"Hey look, there he is!" The pink girl, Mina yelled in as hushed a tone as she could muster. The other students turned their eyes in the direction she was pointing in to see none other than Toshinori, the actor playing the number one hero All Might. Toshinori was one of the most popular actor's currently in the pop culture scene. He was part of the reason the show was drawing so much buzz. He was standing in front of a camera dressed in a baggy yellow suit and with the area around his eyes shadowed out. Nearby, in the same suit but fitted perfectly was Toshinori's All Might Body double, a mixed martial artist named Yoshido. The teenagers all stared at Toshinori in awe. Even the more popular actors among them were still trying to wrap their heads around the idea of working with someone like Toshinori. To them, this is how they imagined their characters would feel having the number one hero All Might as a high school teacher. After a few pictures of Toshinori and Yoshido alone, Shota, the actor student's home room professor, was called over from where he was having his own pictures done to pose with the All Mights. After a few shots, the photographer turned to the gathering of teenagers and called for Izuku to come take pictures with the All Mights. Izuku rose slowly and walked over to where Toshinori stood with the others. It was very evident on his face how thrilled and terrified the boy felt at the same time.

"There's no way he's gonna be able to get through these pictures," Fumikage said.

"Hey, have some faith in him," Kyoka said, looking up from her conversation with Shoto, "Izuku's a great actor."

"That may be true, but he could barely stand up just introducing himself to Toshinori," Hanta added.

"Well, it looks like he's standing now," Shoto said, pointing over to the photographer taking pictures of All might with a strong and formidable looking Izuku. The boy had a look of determination that look him from looking like Izuku standing in front of a camera to looking just the way Deku should.

"Told ya he could do it," Kyoka teased.

"Can we get all the girls over here, please?" One of the other photographers called. The girls all stood and started posing for group pictures. Between the six of them, there were some pretty bold characters. Soon enough, the boys were called off to take their own group pictures. Not long after that, they were all posing for large group shots of the whole class. It was a lot of people to deal with, but everyone seemed to be getting along well enough. Lucky for them they seemed to like each other, too, because the last shot of the day was the whole class lined up on top of each other in height order. There were so many teenagers it felt like they were all on top of each other. A few of them found themselves fighting off blushes brought on by the close proximity.

"All right, that's a wrap for today," The director called once the last shot had been captured, "We'll do some more pictures in your super hero costumes another time. For now, you can all get changed and head home Rehearsals start tomorrow, so be sure to check your emails carefully for your call times."

The teenagers all changed back into their street clothes, gathered their things and began filing out into the parking lot. Once he was there, Eijiro sat himself on the curb and pulled out his phone to text his mom.

"You planning to hand out in the parking lot all day?" Eijiro looked up to see Katsuki smirking down at him.

"I uh..." Eijiro felt a blush creeping over his ears as he looked away from the boy standing over him, "I have to wait for my mom."

"Don't have a car?"

"I don't even have a license," He admitted sheepishly.

There was a brief moment of silence while Katsuki looked around the parking lot weighing his options.

"Do you want a ride?" He eventually asked.

Eijiro looked back up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Sure. No point in you waiting out here forever."

"Well, yeah, that'd be great!" Eijiro said, putting his phone away. Katsuki extended a hand to the other boy and helped him up. As the two walked over to Katsuki's truck, Eijiro felt a warm feeling spreading through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who liked, favorited, and reviewed and stuff, I really appreciate it. I'm glad people are liking the story so far and reviews are always cool to read.**

 **style1234: that really depends on which relationship you're reffering to. Mostly you'll have to wait and see how it pans out! However, I will say that both platonic and romantic relationships will be explored.**

Ch. 3

Katsuki pulled his truck into the lot outside the studio and parked in one of the spaces. He grabbed his travel mug out of the cup holder, pulled his bag off the passenger seat and slung it over his shoulder as he climbed down from the driver's side. He sauntered into the building and looked around for anyone else already there. The first part of season one was a bit of an origin story that didn't feature any of the students other than himself and Izuku, the there were none of the increasingly familiar faces he had seen the day before at the photo shoot. He did, however, spot Izuku leaning against a wall a little ways down. Katsuki walked over to the other boy, who looked to be scrolling through some social media page on his phone.

"Sup, man?" He said, startling Izuku slightly.

"Oh, hey. You're Katsuki, right?"

"That's right. And you're Izuku."

"Oh! I didn't really expect anyone to recognize me."

"You're the lead, man. If people don't recognize you now, they're sure as hell gonna start soon."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to it. You're probably pretty used to it by now with how popular you've gotten."

"Honestly, it's still pretty weird sometimes. I mean I've been doing this for a few years now, so I'm used to coming in for readings and long days filming and press events, but I still get caught off guard anytime people stop me on the street."

"I don't know what I'd do if someone stopped me on the street!"

"Well, with as big as My Hero's supposed to be, I'd start thinking about that soon." Izuku laughed in response. He seemed to be getting along well with the other actors, which was great seeing how much time they'd all be spending together.

Just then, the director, Kenji Nagasaki, came over to the two boys with a middle aged looking woman and man, each with a small boy in tow.

"Izuku, Katsuki," Nagasaki said, "I'd like you to meet Hikaru and Renji. They'll be playing your younger selves."

The two little boys peeked out sheepishly from behind their parent's legs. Izuku and Katsuki tried peering around to get a look at the boys, but they kept hiding. Katsuki knelt down and tried peering around again.

"Renji, right?" The little boy peeked out just past his father's legs just enough to see Katsuki. "It's nice to meet name's Katsuki. I'm playing Bakugo in the show, so you'll be playing the little version of me.

Izuku took a card from Katsuki and knelt down as well. "My name's Izuku. I'm playing Deku. Have you ever acted before?" The little boy peered out a little bit further and shook his head no. "Well, it's super cool you're here then! This is my first really big role, so we'll kind of be starting out together."

"Why does Bakugo yell so much?" Renji asked Katsuki.

Katsuki chuckled in response. "Bakugo's kind of an angry guy. He certainly does do a lot of yelling, even as a kid. So you gotta be sure you're taking care of your voice while we're rehearsing and filming. You gotta drink lots of water and maybe try to rest your voice between takes. That way you won't hurt yourself or lose your voice." The little boy looked fascinated and hung on Katsuki's every word.

"You look like you're as old as my dad!"

Katsuki laughed. "I don't think so, I'm only seventeen. I'm pretty sure you're dad's older than me.

"I'm seven," Renji said, showing seven fingers.

"Cool."

"So you're like a grown up actor?" Izuku's attention was drawn back over to Hikaru, who was peeking out a little further from behind his mother's legs.

"I guess we kind of are," Izuku replied, smiling.

"Are you famous?"

"Well, not really. Not yet. Katsuki's pretty popular, I guess, but I'm not. This show's gonna be really big, though, so it'll help all of our names get out into the world."

"Even me and him?" He asked, pointing to Renji, who seemed fascinated by Katsuki talking about the tea he had with him.

"I'm sure you two will do pretty well for yourselves too. There are lots of opportunities for cute little guys like you two!"

Izuku and Katsuki continued talking to the boys for quite a while. Hikaru and Renji's parents left them in the care of the two older boys while the stepped away for a moment to get coffee. Izuku was laughing at something Renji had said to Katsuki when he looked back and realized that Hikaru looked as if he might cry

"Hey, don't cry! What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"I don't look right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He looks like who he's supposed to," The boy said, pointing to both Renji and Katsuki, "But I don't look like you. My hair's all wrong." Hikaru looked down at his hands crossed in his lap.

"Oh, that!" Izuku smiled reassuringly at Hikaru. "Don't worry! My hair wasn't the right color either! Actually, my hair was closer to Katsuki's hair than to what it looks like now. We can fix your hair and make it the right color before we start filming."

"And then it'll be right?" Hikaru hesitantly looking up.

"Then it'll be right!" Izuku smiled at the little boy, who gave a shy smile in return.

The boys talked for a short while longer after that. When Nagasaki called everyone over to start rehearsal, Hikaru and Renji's parents returned to keep an eye on them until they were needed. Katsuki and Izuku walked towards where the director was standing.

"They seem nice," Izuku said.

"Yeah, they're cute. I was afraid the one was gonna cry. Happy kids, I'm okay with, but I have no idea what to do with a kid who's crying."

"Yeah, I'm glad it was a pretty easy fix," Izuku said. They walked in silence for a moment before Izuku spoke up again. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Likewise, man," KAtsuki said with a soft, easy smile sliding onto his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, so it's been a while since I've updated. I moved a few days ago, which was...hectic. But hey, have a chapter.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story, and special thanks to everyone who left reviews!**

Ch. 4

It was the director's idea. Technically speaking, though, it was Mina's idea first. When all the young actors got together for rehearsals the atmosphere was...tense to say the least. The newer actors were nervous around the bigger names, and the more experienced actors weren't really in the business of personally initiating conversation with fifteen other teenagers. Watching them go through the scenes, Nagasaki was struggling to get the chemistry he was looking for between the characters. After the first day, he had hoped it was just because it was the start of a new project. However, when the energy didn't pick up over the next few days he began to worry. He had been walking by a small gathering of teens during a break when he heard Mina tell Denki and Eijiro how much fun she thought it would be if they all had a big party together to get to know each other more. It sounded a bit juvenile, but Nagasaki was convinced the teenagers just needed to get more comfortable around each other to be able to work easily. So, he decided that they would all get together for a party that weekend.

Mina had offered up her house, since they had lots of space and a pool out back. She had spent the whole morning puttering about the house preparing everything. Her parents had a wedding to go to that day, so they had placed a pizza order and cleared out after practically getting Mina's promise in writing that it would only be the actors of class 1A and no damage would be done to the house. The teenagers started to filter in at around 1 pm with arms full of drinks and snacks. Mina watched giddily as her living room filled up with friendly new faces. She had acted a bit in the past, but she hadn't done anything of any note. Being cast in something as big as My Hero Academia was a dream come true, and she had to pinch herself every time she was called in to remind herself that this was all really happening. She ran her hands through her bubblegum pink hair. She had never thought to dye her hair that sort of color, but she had fallen in love with the idea as soon as the stylist had told her what was planned for her. She didn't even mind the weird contacts or spending hours being painted pink. She bounced off to talk to Eijiro, who had just walked in with Katsuki.

A while later, Ochako was sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water and watching a few of the boys playing volleyball. Tenya saw her sitting alone at the other end of the pool and swam over to where she was. He crossed his arms on the pool's edge, anchoring him in place.

"Enjoying the view?" Tenya asked.

Ochako jumped a bit in surprise before looking down at Tenya and replying. "Maybe I am," She said, smiling.

"Did you want to play?" Tenya asked as he hoisted himself up to sit next to Ochako.

"Maybe. Probably a little later I guess. Are you going to play?"

"Why? Were you hoping to watch me too?" A cheeky grin crossed Tenya's face and Ochako felt a blush start creep across her cheeks. She was sure he was flirting with her. She quickly weighed her options and decided she'd have the most fun flirting right back.

"Well, I have to admit, it would be a nice sight," She said, putting on her most alluring eyes.

"Careful, Ochako, flirting with costars can be dangerous territory."

"You're one to talk, seeing as you started it."

"That's true, but I've also got a bit more experience than you do."

"You do have a bit of a reputation."

"Ah, so you've heard some of that."

"Is it untrue?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I've...gotten around. But the magazines paint it in such a negative light. Being in the spotlight at all draws so much attention to things we all do that average people do all the time. Take you and Katsuki, for example."

Ochako felt her attraction drop away immediately. She and Katsuki had dated for quite some time but had broken up a few months ago for personal reasons. While the two were dating, all they were ever asked about at interviews was the relationship. Even after the breakup people still talked about the two of them. The reason for the break up hadn't been made public and the two teenagers were still on very good terms, so plenty of media was buzzing with speculations. Many people painted one or the other in an extremely unflattering light, and some people even insisted that the two were still dating in secret. All in all, Ochako was sick and tired of her relationship with Katuski being thrown into her face.

"What about me and Katsuki?" She spat, glaring at Tenya.

The boy immediately sensed the change in atmosphere. "I just mean that you two-"

"You don't know anything about us."

"No, I didn't mean that-"

"You know what? Forget it." Ochako stood and stormed off towards the house to join the group of kids in the kitchen. Tenya felt bad for upsetting her but thought it best not to go after her.

Later that night, after the sun had set, the twenty teenagers sat huddled around a fire pit in Mina's backyard. Some held marshmallow sticks over the flames, others just huddled in the warmth. Some sat in chairs, others on the ground, all close together. Mina sat crossed legged in one of the lawn chairs, lazily running her fingers through Eijiro's hair as he sat on the ground in front of her.

"I'm really glad everyone came out," She hummed happily.

"Thanks for inviting us," Denki said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mina, this was a lot of fun," Tsuyu added.

"I don't know why Nagasaki seemed to think it was necessary," Shoto said, "but I'm glad we did this."

The group fell into a silence tinged with a bit of awkwardness.

"Okay, can I say something?" Izuku said, finally breaking the silence, "Everyone seems really nice, and I know no one is purposefully pushing people away or anything, and I can't speak for everyone, but as an up and coming actor, working with so many well known or popular actors is incredibly intimidating."

"I'm so glad you said something!" Hanta piped up from where he sat, "I didn't want to mention it because I know no one's doing it on purpose. Like you all seem really nice, it's just hard I guess."

"It just feels weird approaching you all," Minoru added, nodding.

"Hold on," Katsuki piped up from his spot on the ground, "You keep saying 'you all' and 'everyone' like you all know exactly who you're talking about like it's a generally understood thing."

"Yeah," Shoto added, "Could you maybe share with the class who you're talking about?"

"Well, you know," Eijiro started, "The bigger names here. People like Tenya, or Mezo, or Shoto."

"Yeah, or Yuga, Fumikage, Momo," Rikido added.

"Even Denki and Ochako," Kyoka said.

"And Katsuki," Eijiro said, looking over to the boy next to him.

Those who had been named looked a bit surprised. They knew they were more well known actors than some of the others, but they didn't think they had been cold to them in any sort of way."

"It's not that we think you're being mean," Mina said, seeing the shock in some of their faces, "It's just intimidating is all. We know you're not doing it on purpose or anything."

"Were we doing anything in particular that made you feel this way?" Momo asked.

"Not really," Minoru said.

"It's just all the fresh new nervousness of working on a new project, especially something as big as this, combined with knowing that so many of you are really popular and most people have no idea who any of the rest of us are," Tsuyu added.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Katsuki said. IT was addressed to the general group, but he found himself looking mainly at Eijiro.

"Well it's better now, I think," Izuku said, "At least a bit."

"And it feels comforting to know you all know we feel this way, I guess," Mina added.

"I'm glad you all said something," Fumikage said.

"Please don't feel like we're better than you or anything," Momo said, looking incredibly concerned, "I feel pretty confident speaking for the others in saying that we certainly don't see it that way."

"Yeah," Added Shoto, "We're all in this show together. Regardless of what we've done already- or haven't done, I guess- we still all ended up here the same way."

"Please don't feel weird about talking to us or anything," Ochako said.

"Yeah," Added Denki, "I don't know about the others, but I'm super down to be friends with like everyone here, you all seem super cool."

"That's really great to hear," Izuku said. The others nodded in agreement and the group fell beck into lighthearted chatter as the fire crackled on in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

They were in the midst of the first few days of filming, and so far everything was looking good. It was clear to Katsuki why Izuku had been chosen for the role of Deku; The boy was a very strong emotional actor and read as extremely likeable. He had the potential to be a really popular actor for the likeable/shy type, probably in romantic comedies some day. Katsuki was even a little bit surprised that Izuku wasn't more popular than he was, but then again popularity in this industry was a combination of talent and chance like opportunity. Had Katsuki not happened to be living in the right place at the time of his first open casting call, it's possible he would've been entirely unheard of. And had Izuku been in a different place in his career, it's possible that the showrunners for My Hero Academia may not have found him. Then where would they all be?

Although, as much as Katsuki was enjoying working with Izuku, and Toshinori's motion capture stand in Yagi, he found himself growing antsy to work with the other class 1A actors. There were a lot of people he knew or recognized that he hadn't been lucky enough to work with yet; he was particularly interested in seeing what Shoto was able to do with the character of Todoroki. Katsuki was also excited to be seeing or working with a few of the others again; Mezo was always nice, and he was really close with Ochako. And, of course, there were also a lot of actors who were new to the industry that Katsuki was looking forward to being able to work with; Beyond just Izuku, Mina also seemed like a lot of fun, and Tsuyu was surprisingly funny. One person in particular kept calling Katsuki's interest, though, and Katsuki was growing a bit concerned for the implications. He could tell he was beginning to develop feelings, which scared him. Dating a costar was complicated enough, add onto it that the show was brand new and already in the middle of the spotlight, and everything gets even more complicated. Plus, Katsuki didn't want to create complications or, god forbid, a scandal right at the beginning of someone's career. This industry was hard enough, and Katsuki knew how much it sucked to feel like the entire world only cared about your relationship, as if that was the only thing about you of note. Plus, this was all with the caveat that Katsuki's potential feelings could be returned. In all likelihood, they probably weren't and nothing was going to happen. Katsuki had done nothing to act on his feelings, and he didn't plan to. Hopefully they'd just go away.

Katsuki was shaken out of his thoughts by the production assistant calling his name from a few feet away. He looked up to see what she had to say.

"They're ready for you on set," She said before walking away.

This episode's script had Bakugou being swallowed up by a some sort of sludge monster. Things in the plot were starting to pick up and get more exciting, bring in more super heros and all. This episode had the first appearance of the All Might character, which was bound to create a big buzz. All Might actually had two actors; There was his main actor, Toshinori, and his motion capture actor Yagi. All Might was pretty skinny, but he could make himself really tall and strong, so two different bodies were needed to fill the role. Toshinori and Yagi were both really well known in their fields. Toshinori was one of the most popular current actors, and Yagi was a highly ranked mixed martial artist. People have been looking forward to seeing them on the show since it was announced that they would be involved. Katsuki made his way up to the set area.

"All right," The director said when he saw Katsuki coming, "we'd like to get a picture of the two boys with the two All Might's before we start this."

The four of them gathered around, for a picture to be put on the instagram. People would love to see the two stars starting work on the show, and it was always fun to get the teenagers in publicity pics. Everyone really seemed to be looking forward to the show's premiere.

Once the picture was taken, Katsuki was positioned within the sludge monster. Once he was ready, a production assistant came over with a bucket and began pouring sludge over Katsuki's shoulders. It was warm and goopy and Katsuki squirmed immediately.

"Let us know if anything burns or itches," The assistant said.

Katsuki tried to be serious and keep a straight face, but he couldn't keep from laughing. The feeling was so strange, and the idea of having it poured all over him seemed a bit ridiculous.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'I guess this show is a bit ridiculous.


End file.
